


Akalynn Drabbles

by camila_writes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camila_writes/pseuds/camila_writes
Summary: Exactly as the title says, this is the place for me do just post the little drabbles I write for Akalynn <3Especially since I take so long to write the actual longer fics, I'll try to see if it works better with me writing just short works when inspiration strikes :)
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 35





	Akalynn Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by the end of the the KD/A comics, it's really just a (very) small thing that I wrote.  
> Don't really think anyone will read anyway ksajdklsad  
> But if you are reading, hope you enjoy :)  
> And also, of course, (mild) spoilers for the ending of the comic.

Evelynn and Akali were entranced in that moment, so happy with everything all of KDA had accomplished. For all their differences, it seemed they actually complemented and improved one another, in a way that together they were stronger than just the sum of the four of them. And they were especially happy that the little wedge that seemed to be growing between both of them was all but gone now. Earlier in the day it seemed like they were a bit distant, with how Akali thought Eve had perhaps been a little too harsh on Seraphine and Evelynn saw Akali leave alone with Sera on her motorcycle. They just didn’t seem to be connecting… But it was funny to look back at it now, how all it took was exactly what happened on these little getaways apart from each other for them to notice being together is all they still wanted and everything was, in fact, just perfect. The feeling of having been growing apart and of a little jealousy seemed so petty now that just a little exchange of “What was that phone call?” and “Where'd you go?” was all that was required when meeting again. And they were stronger than ever. Together for all that might come.

**Author's Note:**

> The little exchange between Eve and Akali at the end just added 10 year to my life span. Period.  
> Oh, and I love Akalynn with all my heart.


End file.
